


Louder than Words

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Lonely People [13]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confrontations, Conversations, F/M, Honesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Ross and Holly finally talk it out.





	Louder than Words

Holly felt like a thief in her own home when she returned that day. Coming in through the back door, her jacket hanging loosely from her arm, head down, she planned on avoiding Ross, on dressing up and trying to take care of the birds and edit her mailbag video.

She didn’t expect him to be waiting for her at the kitchen table, sleepy-eyed and smelling of coffee. 

He started when she opened the back door, and blinked slowly as he righted himself. “Holly?” he said. “I need to talk to you…”

“I know what you’re going to say,” she said.

“No you don’t,” he said. A glimmer of that old Ross sass. “We’ve been putting this off for so long and it’s a hundred percent my fault that we have. I’m sorry you’ve been suffering. I’m really, really really sorry I haven’t been around and I’ve had my head up my ass about this whole Barry thing. Feel free to kick me in the balls over that. I kept telling myself that I was doing a good job splitting time between the two of you – that you were busy and happy and independent and you have your friends and your work and….I just didn’t do the math, look at Dan and realize what was going on. I’m sorry you felt so abandoned.”

“Ross…”

“Holly, I’m sorry. I’m going to do a better job balancing you and Barry and you and Dan can…do whatever you want to do I guess.”

“Ross, I love him.”

They froze in place, actors stuck on a stage, staring in disbelief at each other. “Really?” he wondered.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “I’ve known for awhile now.”

A little time passed. He stared at her, directly. “Do you still love me?”

She didn’t even have to think about that one. “Of course,” she said. “Oh Ross, I’ll always love you, but…”

“What?” He leaned forward in his chair, rarely this intense about anything that didn’t involve Pokemon lore or his own career.

“But I think the way you’ve been acting with Barry means you’re not interested in putting me first. And that you want to spend time with him more than you want to spend time with me. And if you want to do that – that’s fine. But we’ll have to go our separate ways.”

“That’s not true,” he said. His voice was quiet, calm. Nearly desperate.

Holly stood back, her arms wrapped around herself. “It’s not that easy anymore, Ross. ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t going to fix this problem.”

“Then how are we going to solve this?”

“Maybe there’s no way to solve it,” she said quietly. “Maybe it’s one of those things that can’t just be righted with words.”

“Actions, huh?”

She took his hand, squeezed it. In spite of everything they’d been through, she loved him still. And loved Dan, though Dan only seemed to understand that part of the time – though he was almost always consumed with guilt about it. “They do speak louder than words,” she said softly.


End file.
